Oscuro Muerdago
by cielphantomville
Summary: El muérdago puede ser mortal si lo comes. Pero un beso puede ser letal... si viene del corazón. Frase de: Batman regresa película de 1992.


Muérdago

 **Resumen**

El muérdago puede ser mortal si lo comes. Pero un beso puede ser letal... si viene del corazón. Frase de: _Batman regresa película de 1992._

 **Capitulo único**

Batman tenía la vista perdida en la estampa que representaba la tierra, su hermoso color azul que le recordaban los ojos de cierto extraterrestre exasperante.

Con gesto cansado dio un suspiro profundo, de esos que nacen del alma. Como cada año en vísperas de Navidad había insistido en tomar el turno de patrullaje en la Atalaya. No porque no tuviera con quien celebrar, sino porque la festividad en si le traía amargos recuerdos de lo que fue y le hacía ver la cruda realidad de lo que era actualmente.

Cuando sus padres vivían el 24 de diciembre la mansión Wayne se llenaba de música, luces y risas. Hoy era una tumba fría a la que nadie frecuentaba porque su único heredero, según su fachada, debía emborracharse en los clubs de moda con por lo menos una voluptuosa mujer a cada lado.

—Soy una vergüenza — murmuro Bruce de solo imaginar los encabezados de los periódicos que año con año escribían una columna completa de:

"La navidad de los millonarios. El niño consentido de Gotham lo hace de nuevo…"

Bruce apretó los manos en puño, se sentía tan miserable.

Cuando era niño soñaba con una vida como la de sus padres, deseaba convertirse en un hombre de bien que ayudara al desvalido, pero por sobre todo con una familia amorosa que le daría una razón para ser mejor cada día.

Era de locos, nadie que lo conociera creería que Batman, el hombre más frio del planeta soñaba con un cálido hogar. Claro que esa efímera quimera hacía años que fue enterrada, pero lo importante es que ¡había existido! y él Bruce Wayne, no Batman, nunca el Caballero Oscuro, sino Bruce Wayne o lo que quedaba de él había llorado al sepultarla en lo profundo de su corazón, porque al hacerlo estaba aceptando tácitamente que nunca se realizaría, que él jamás tendría aquello, que renunciaba sin pelear porque lo sabía imposible de conseguir.

Con un sentimiento atorado en el pecho dio media vuelta, debía regresar a trabajar. Era mejor hundirse entre deberes, entre trabajo para no pensar demasiado, para no alimentar ilusiones vanas.

Coloco la manos sobre el tablero y tecleo ágilmente, sin pensarlo había hecho una imagen satelital de la mansión Wayne, más específicamente a las tumbas de sus padres.

—Feliz Navidad papá, mamá —murmuro conteniendo el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y que pugnaba por desatar en llanto.

Un suave toque en la puerta le hizo casi por inercia cerrar la imagen y ponerse en pie para ver cómo se abría.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono a su visitante afilando la mirada en muda advertencia, se encontraba expuesto volviéndolo peligroso porque buscaría apartar a cualquiera, era como una fiera herida que se defendería, desconfiando de todo aquel que se acercara.

—Quería verte—contesto el otro clavando sus ojos azul cielo en los eléctricos del otro.

—Ya lo hiciste, ahora lárgate.

Superman bajo la mirada tristemente, ya se esperaba ese recibimiento pero escucharlo era mucho peor, era peor que un puñal de Kriptonita en su pecho. Solo ese hombre podía herirlo mortalmente sin necesidad de un arma física porque Clark le había dado ese poder.

—Bruce…

—Tus padres te esperan, no los decepciones Clark.

Y a eso se resumía todo. En cualquier otra ocasión Kal-El habría dado media vuelta para marcharse pero si deseaba de verdad ser parte de la vida de ese hombre hermético debía insistir, debía pelear, por eso…

—Está bien. Solo quería darte tu regalo…

Batman levanto una ceja en aquel gesto tan suyo, y a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, su corazón salto de emoción.

Una conmoción fuera de la habitación hizo al siempre taciturno corazón de Batman bombear a un ritmo desenfrenado porque conocía aquella voz que gritaba pidiendo que lo liberaran. Tanto así que sin importarle su imagen esquivo al súper hombre para correr hacia la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad Bruce —dijo Nightwing feliz de la vida sin soltar en ningún momento a su prisionero.

—¡Feliz Navidad Bruce! —grito emocionado Red Robin al tiempo en que ayudaba a poner frente a frente a Batman y su galeote.

—Jasón —casi jadeo Bruce el nombre. Era la primera vez que se veían después de su enfrentamiento, después de que casi mato al Joker.

Jasón Todd bajo la mirada, no podía sostenérsela, de hecho era más que claro que lo obligaron a ir a punta de palos. Se sentía nervioso bajo esa mirada penetrante que le impedía saber en qué estaba pensando su antiguo tutor.

—Jasón… —repito el nombre saboreando cada letra.

Que importaba si había intentado matarlo, que importaba si ahora era un maleante, que importaba que lo odiara… no, ciertamente para Bruce Wayne en ese momento, en ese instante no importaba nada más que tener delante de si a Jasón Todd vivo.

Por eso y pese a su distante forma de ser, en dos grandes zancadas deshizo el espacio que lo separaba de Red Hood para estrecharlo de manera desesperada, necesitada y paternal.

Sus ojos azules que tan pocas veces habían llorado desde la muerte de sus padres se vieron imposibilitados para contener el llanto.

—Jasón—murmuro Bruce apretando aún más su abrazo en un tono tan extraño que estremeció el corazón del muchacho.

Nunca le diría aquella palabra que sonaba en su cabeza como mantra, jamás le diría "te amo" aunque lo estuviera sintiendo con todo su ser, pero así era, los amaba, amaba a cada uno de esos niños que acogió bajo su cuidado y protección. Eran diferentes en todo y cada uno había seguido su propio sendero a pesar de haberles enseñado lo mismo, pero él los quería igual.

—Jasón…

Jasón sintió las tibias lagrimas caer sobre su hombro y gimió de la impresión. Bruce estaba llorando y hasta entonces entendió, sintió, ese tono tan lastimero.

 _El aún me ama… aún tengo un hogar_ … pensó y esa sola idea basto para que correspondiera con energía aquel gesto.

Con su puño derecho Jasón golpeo con fuerza moderada la espalda del murciélago un segundo antes de que Bruce se apartara. Esa era su forma de decirle… yo también te extrañaba y te amo.

No fue la cena magnifica que debería tener el Hijo mimado de Gotham pero; los simples aperitivos y el jugo de manzana que degustaron los cuatro sentados en cirulo sobre sacos de dormir en pleno piso de la sala de vigilancia, fue sin duda alguna para Bruce, la mejor cena navideña que recordaba. Rieron recordando anécdotas pasadas, y por solo unas cuantas horas ellos olvidaron que eran héroes para dedicarse a ser una familia cualquiera que departía en esa fecha especial.

—…y recuerdo cuando llego… —dijo Dick señalando a Jasón, —tenía toda la pinta de perro apaleado, eso sí, muy dignamente dejo su rastro de lodo detrás antes de encerrarse en su habitación por dos días.

Tim rio y Jasón torció la boca.

—Ni creas que fue porque me dolieron tus golpes Grayson —se defendió Red Hood utilizando el apellido de su hermano mayor como siempre que buscaba mantener un aire de seriedad.

—¡Ah! Entonces ¿que fue?

—Recuerdas que antes de salir a entrenar Alfred nos advirtió sobre tomar leche y luego…

—¡¿Estuviste encerrado dos días por un dolor de estómago?! —Exclamo sorprendido Red Robin sin poder creerlo.

—Es que no fue solo un dolor de estómago Tim. Fue él dolor de estómago de mi vida. Nunca vuelvo a contradecir a Alfred. —Se lamentó Jasón acariciando disimuladamente su abdomen.

Los tres muchachos soltaron a reír escandalosamente, libres, auténticos… sin máscaras, sin rencores, sin obligaciones.

Como ese miles de recuerdos fueron rememorados. Memorias que él tenía guardadas en una parte especial de su corazón.

Casi llego a considerar que estaba soñando, ahí delante de él se encontraban los tres, sus tres amados hijos. Sus tres Robins. Estaba orgulloso de ellos y aunque sabía que esta bella ilusión solo duraría hasta que el sol saliera la disfrutaría. Algún día quizás los tendría de nuevo y permanentemente a su lado.

Conforme la noche fue cediendo al nuevo día también lo hicieron los chicos. Los miro largamente, deseando grabar en su memoria ese momento porque quien sabe cuándo volverían a estar tan unidos como ahora.

Y así, contemplando a los tres hombres jóvenes en que se habían convertidos sus pequeños petirrojos se quedó dormido.

Cuando el solo salió uno de ellos ya no estaba. Lo había escuchado marchar, pero prefirió dejarlo pensar que dormía. Así no habría despedidas y Jasón se sintió con la confianza suficiente para acariciar sus cabellos. Bruce aun podía percibir la tibia mano de su muchacho entre su pelo y las tímidas susurrando a su odio.

Jasón había dicho "Te quiero papá"

—Jasón—murmuro dolido por la ausencia, pero también feliz de saberlo vivo y sano.

A las nueve de la mañana algunos de los integrantes de la liga comenzaron a llegar para hacer el relevo y para realizar una pequeña convivencia entre ellos. Dick y Tim también tenían una con los la Young Justice.

Una vez que se quedó solo camino sin prisas al mirador. Una vez ahí se instaló justo frente al gran ventanal antes de decir:

—Ayer pensé que te quedarías.

—Era una reunión con tus hijos, yo estaba de más. —Respondió Superman dejándose ver, pues parecía que había querido ocultarse en una esquina.

Con calma Superman acorto la distancia con el caballero de la noche y sin pudor alguno lo tomo por la cintura.

Batman lo miro y Clark sonrió señalando al techo. Bruce no lo podía creer. En qué momento ese alienígena había colgado un muérdago en ese lugar.

—Es tradición—declaro en su defensa pues los ojos acusadores de Batman le decían que no cedería tan fácilmente sin embargo…

—En Escandinavia, el muérdago se consideraba una planta de paz, bajo la que los enemigos podían declarar la paz o las parejas peleadas podían besarse y reconciliarse. Ese beso solo puede significar un romance profundo. Aunque también puede interpretarse como una promesa de matrimonio, así como una predicción de felicidad y prosperidad. —conto con monotonía.

—¡Ah! De ahí que las parejas enamoradas quieran besarse bajo el muérdago. —Exclamo Clark complacido de aquella faceta de Bruce, fascinado por el hombre sabelotodo que era su pareja.

—¿Quieres saber más? —Cuestiono Bruce sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Kal-El ahora lo estuviera sosteniendo en una pose digna para un vals y de hecho, el Kriptoniano había comenzado a mecerse como si bailaran mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente y le pedía que continuara hablando.

—La leyenda del beso debajo del muérdago es debido a el Dios de la paz, Balder, quien fue herido y muerto por una flecha de muérdago, esto entristeció mucho al resto de los dioses, que conmovidos por los llantos de la amada de Balder, le restituyeron la vida para que continuase eternamente con su amor. Por ello, en tributo a esta pasión sin fin, Balder ordenó que cada vez que una pareja enamorada pasase por debajo de una rama de muérdago, se besasen para perpetuar su amor.

Kal-El sonrió completamente feliz de que Bruce no lo alejara muy por el contrario ahora danzaban como si los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados fuera una dulce melodía.

Batman detuvo el movimiento acompasado para clavar sus ojos en los azul celeste.

—Gracias—dijo sincero como pocas veces, su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

—Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti—respondió el ultimo hijo de Kripton atrapando con ternura los labios del otro.

Clark a veces sentía que Bruce era de cristal, que cualquier mal movimiento de su parte lo destrozaría. Podía mostrarse fuerte y decidido frente al mundo pero…

—Fue el mejor regalo del mundo — murmuro contra sus labios antes de continuar con el beso.

Kal-El asintió estrechándolo más contra su fuerte pecho, sintiendo en cada palabra del Murciélago de Gotham a su corazón bombear con frenesí. Lo volvía loco cada que Bruce mostraba esa parte vulnerable, cuando podía ver en sus ojos brillar, a pesar de la desgracia, la tristeza y la sed de venganza, una esperanza.

Y al fin Clark tuvo lo que tanto deseaba. Un beso suave, cálido y amoroso que trasmitía lo que quizás sus oídos jamás tendrían la fortuna de escuchar.

—¿Y bien, prefieres primavera o verano? —cuestiono alegremente Superman.

—¡Eh!

—Acabas de besarme bajo un muérdago y dijiste…

—¡Idiota! No voy a casarme contigo.

—¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste que…

—Kal-El, es solo una estúpida creencia. Nadie, y escúchalo bien. Nadie que tenga un poco de cerebro y de sentido común se compromete solo por un beso bajo el muérdago…

La puerta del mirador se abrió de golpe y Tim entro a todo correr con las mejillas rojas cual granadas.

—¡Bruce! ¡Voy a casarme!

Bruce apretó los labios y se limitó a exigir una explicación justo para cuando Superboy hacia acto de presencia.

—Bueno, Conner acaba de decirme que me ama, nos besamos y luego… ¡nos dimos cuenta que estábamos bajo el muérdago!

—Señor, le prometo cuidar de Tim en la buenas y en las malas, serle fiel por el resto de mis días y…

—Mi hermanito se va a casar —celebro Dick entrando a la estancia y lanzando serpentinas e interrumpiendo el discurso de Kon-El.

—¿Decías Bruce? —murmuro pícaro Clark observando con cuidado como el millonario apretaba los manos en puños y su tensión arterial subía de manera alarmante.

—Una palabra más y mañana despiertas sin legua Kal-El.

Fin.

Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año 2016…

Que todos sus sueños e ilusiones se vuelvan realidad.

Porque nuestras vidas encuentren la dicha del amor y la amistad eterna.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
